The Phantom Of The Opera Is Alive
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: Jade Hammond is an American, French grandparents, she moves to France with her grandmother
1. Jade arrives in Paris

Jade Hammond is an American, French grandparents, she moves to France with her grandparents, she's a good singer, but is a very unsure of herself, Jade is a geek, she is very imaginative, she is very fanciful, she is open-minded, but people see her like crazy, but she's not crazy, she dreams about the phantom of the opera, and then she realizes that this is real and alive, and fell deeply in love Jade, she is a very beautiful

* * *

In USA, New York

In New York, there is a very large mansion, a girl of 5'3, white, her hair is dark brown and very smooth, her eyes are green dark, very dark, it is thin and delicate, fragile-looking and sweet she is beautiful, she looks like a 15 year old girl, but she is 20 years old, she was putting her clothes in a suitcase, She smiles with emotion, is happy that she will visit France, she meets other European countries, but she does not know France, she can speak many languages , her name is Mother Giry, her mother is blonde and eyes blue, she came as her father, but her older sister was born like her mother

-Daughter you finished packing your things, I have a slice of pizza for you and your favorite soda, daughter goodbye, I am very proud of you- Jade Mother says happily, she has a plate of pizza and a soda, and she put on the table for her daughter

-Almost finished, thanks Mother, when finished it will be soon, I'll eat my whole slice, I know mother- Jade tells his mother, with a friendly tone, she is very happy

The mother smiles at her, Jade ended her suitcase, she closed her suitcase, she grabbed a plate and started dinner, she ended her meal, she wiped her mouth with a napkin, she went into the bathroom she took a quick shower, she put on her pajamas, and she put cream on the skin and face, she turned on his TV and went to see her, she finished watching TV, and she turned it off, and she turned off the light, she went to sleep, and she slept peacefully

* * *

is another day, Jade gets up, she is very well rested, she slept enough, she went straight to the bathroom, Jade is wash my face with water and soap cleaner, Jade dressed, she left the bathroom, and she went to breakfast, she sat at the dinner table with her father, her mother, and her older sister, she was very calm

-How did you sleep my little angel, I hope well, now live with your grandmother in France- Jade's father, tells her kindly, Jade is the angel of her father

-Hello father, slept well, I'm very relaxed, if you are father, I will live with my grandmother- Jade says very happy, and she waved to her father

Jade finished breakfast, she grabbed her bags, her father helped her with the bags, she climbed into the car of her father, she waited for her father to finish storing suitcases in the trunk, her father was amount the car, and started the car, and went to the airport, she came to the airport

-We arrived at the airport Daughter, Jade out of the car, and this is a good bye, see you someday daughter- The Father of Jade, she informs him, Jade gets off the car, he spoke with a tone of happiness and sadness at the same time

-I know, I got off the car, if father goodbye, of course we'll see dad, well I'm on the plane- Jade says very cheerful but with a slight sad tone, she said happily, her father tells her sad tone, she will miss her parents and her older sister, but she will return

Jade grabbed her bags, she said goodbye to her father again, she smiled, Jade stood in line to get on the plane, Jade was very anxious because she is going to live in France, now she can know that country, She covered her mouth and yawn, she scratched her hair a little, no one saw her doing that, the line moved, she removed the SIM card from her phone

* * *

Jade got on the plane, she sat down, she pulled out her mp3, and she began to hear music, she closed her eyes, and she sighed, was many hours of flying, she stayed very relaxed, she stayed very asleep, but she woke up quickly and abruptly, she looked out the window and saw the Eiffel Tower, she smiled with joy, Jade put a sim card that works in Fracia, she kept her phone, she was under the plane, she grabbed her bags

-taxi- Jade shouts calling a taxi

-Lady, where the carry- A very friendly taxi driver says

-please the Opera Garnier, and what is the cost- Jade says very friendly, Jade climbs into the cab

-They are 13 Euros- The driver says very seriously

Jade nodded, she stayed very calm, she was in the back seat, Jade began to listen some music, she was very relaxed, then came to the Opera Garnier, Jade smiled with joy, and she came their destination, she got out of the taxi, the driver will give things to her, Jade gave her the money, she went to the entrance

-Hello gentlemen, please can you tell me where is the office of my grandmother- Jade ran into two men politely greet her, she asked them very friendly

-you are the granddaughter of Esther, well let me introduce myself to you, I'm Robert Alexander, one of the owners of the Opera Garnier- A man says so friendly, is one of the owners of the opera, is presented as Robert Alexander

-If I am the granddaughter of Esther, I'm Jade Hammond, is my maternal grandmother- Jade says cheerful, she says her name, she responds in a friendly

-Ah, I'm Elijah Foster, Esther's office is over there, to the left, is close- the other man nods, he presents himself as Elijah Foster, says the office address of Esther

-Nice to meet you both, and thanks- Jade says very friendly

* * *

she walks a little for the environment, she was watching the place, she came to the office door of Esther, who is her maternal grandmother, she knocked on the door, and Esther opened the door, and when she saw Jade, she smiles of joy, she hugs her granddaughter, Jade smiles to see her grandmother

-Jade you're here, this is great, how you've grown dear granddaughter, you're my size- Esther says so cheerful, she flatters her granddaughter

-maybe you do not see me grandmother, grandmother, if I have grown, for it will not grow in size- Jade says with sarcasm, she says very cheerful, she says laughing, Jade is very cheerful

-I'll take you to your new room, let me help you, Granddaughter- Esther kindly tells her granddaughter, she offered to help her

-I want to see my new room, and, of course, you can help grandmother- Jade says very anxious, she responds kindly

the Grandma grabbed of Jade take one of the bags, Jade grabbed the suitcase was left, they climbed the stairs, many girls and boys down and up the stairs, reached and where are the rooms, Jade was very nervous, Esther opened the door, saw her granddaughter with curiosity

-is the only room available, is the most beautiful, but all people are afraid of this room, now is your room- Esther says calmly, she says something uncomfortable, she says some information, she laughs a bit

-ah, because if it is beautiful, and I can not believe that this room is available, and because they fear a room, and thanks grandma- Jade says dryly, she says somewhat cheerful, she is shocked, she could not believe that this beautiful room is available, but she agreed that room, she asks

-okay, because if available, and it's yours, and do not tell me that, rumors, believe that the Phantom of the opera there, and say that this room belonged to Christine Daae, but do not mind me, these things do not exist- Esther tells her granddaughter, she says calmly, Esther was very calm, she tells her granddaughter, Esther says so carefree

-ah okay, I'll take this room, okay grandma, are just rumors?, good, really, because that does not exist, seriously ah, well, I will keep my stuff in that closet- Jade says nervously, she stayed trannquila, she opened her luggage, she responded in a serious and nervous at the same time


	2. The Strange Letter

Jade Hammond is an American, French grandparents, she moves to France with her grandparents, she's a good singer, but is a very unsure of herself, Jade is a geek, she is very imaginative, she is very fanciful, she is open-minded, but people see her like crazy, but she's not crazy, she dreams about the phantom of the opera, and then she realizes that this is real and alive, and fell deeply in love Jade, she is a very beautiful

Jade stayed in her new room, she noticed something strange in a bedside table, she saw a letter with a stamp of a red skull, she was scared, she was shaking, she opened it carefully, she opened her eyes more than usual, and then returned to its original state

_Dear Jade Hammond_

_I give you a welcome to the Opera Garnier, I hope you follow my instructions, but if you do not follow them, there will be accidents, I hope you listen to this, as does your grandma, well it was a pleasure to write to you, I hope you have talent to enter my opera_

_Sincerely The Phantom Of The Opera_

-His "Opera", well I'll do if this note- Jade is said to herself, about the letter, she will make you listen to that note, she does not want trouble

Jade stayed very thoughtful, she put the note in her box of notes, she came out of her room, she did not tell this to anyone, Jade yawn a little, but she covered her mouth to keep out the big yawn, had many people gossiping, and those girls they saw Jade, were talking about her, and they were laughing with each other, Jade was quiet

-that new girl, she looks strange, poor girl, she looks like a fool- One of the girls spoke ill of Jade, the girl was Asian, and was much higher than Jade

-Akita Hey, stop picking on the new girl, that's bad, do not waste your time friend- the other girl did not like the idea of disturbing Jade, the girl seems more friendly than asiatica, is a Russian girl, very white, with golden blonde hair, with blue eyes

-Natasha quiet, it was just a joke, I have no desire to disturb that girl- Akita responds laughing, saying it was a joke

Akita things keep telling her friend, they began to walk, the two girls Jade approach with a friendly smile, she turned, and saw the two girls who seemed friendly, so Jade them smiles at them two, she does not want to seem rude, does not seem hateful

-Hi I'm Akita Song, and who are you- Akita is presented nicely, she greets Jade

-Hello, nice to meet Akita, I'm Jade Hammond- Jade responds amicably

-Well, much like Jade, I'm Natasha Kuznetsov- Natasha says friendly, she is presented to Jade

-equally girls- Jade says calmly, without recklessness

-We will meet with you, I like you as a friend- She says amiably, Akita is a tease, with all

but Jade does not trust Akita, she noticed her with tightness in his face, Jade was left with some doubts, but she did not tell until your suspicions are true, Akita had a fake smile, but Jade and Natasha not noticed, they were talking


End file.
